


Oh Kwami, That's A Lot Of Surprises

by Dedicated_Duckling



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Bashing, Mentions of Suicide, Unplanned Pregnancy, adrien skips jail time, but not for long, class salt, first fic, lila roleplayer not welcome, more tags to come, people die, sorry its a bit depressing, they get whats coming for them, true holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedicated_Duckling/pseuds/Dedicated_Duckling
Summary: Six years ago she fought Stone HeartFive years ago an Italian bitch made good on her promiseFour years ago she met the love of her life and his familyThree years ago her parents disowned her, believing a silver tongued liar over their only daughterAlmost two years have passed since she took Chat Noirs miraculousExactly one year has passed since she defeated Hawk moth with the help of the BatfamShe is eighteen nowIt is Valentines DayWhat could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jon Lane Kent & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Pamela Isley & Selina Kyle & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 30
Kudos: 351





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pregnancy Scare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173927) by [AMNigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma). 
  * Inspired by [Rising from the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055056) by [LovesWifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi). 



> Ages  
> Mari-18  
> Damian-18 1/2  
> Tim- 24  
> Jason- 26  
> Kori-28  
> Dick-28  
> Selina- Ummmmmmm.... its not polite to ask a lady her age  
> Bruce- who knows  
> Alfred- CLASSIFIED

Hey! Ducky here!  
First off- Yes i will post the story - probably on the 26th or 27th of july  
Second - the rating is not said bc it falls somwhere between teen and mature  
third if you have questions about me - post them in the comments and then i will do a qna on the last chapter  
XOXO  
Ducky


	2. Chapter One - False Acusations

Numb...

Not even sadness...

Just nothing...

Completely numb.

The last time she felt like this was at the downfall of Papillon and Plume Sombre.  
The time before that was when she stripped Chat Noir of his miraculous. He became Plume Sombre after that  
This time however, was a devastating loss. Something that she might never come back from.  
As of early this morning, her parents were dead, killed in a house fire.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dressed in black and barely paying attention to her surroundings, Marinette made her way down a crowded street from her apartment to the police station. It had just begun to lightly drizzle. The officers had told Marinette to go to the police station and wait for Officer Raincomprix and Officer Brady. Apparently they had some questions that needed answers and a few things that survived the fire. 

Tikki gently patted Marinettes thigh through her purse. Tikki didn't really know how to feel. The vindictive side of her was glad that they were dead and that Mari's parents couldn't hurt her any more. But they were still Mari's parents and even if they didn't know it, Tikki knew that deep down they still loved her. 

With head held high, Marinette opened the door to the police station. When she walked in, a woman approached her.   
"Hi. Are you Mlle Lenoir?"  
"Yes, I am"  
"Great. It you could follow me and Officer Raincomprix to one of the back rooms, that would be wonderful"  
Marinette nodded again, unsure how to respond and unsure if her vocal cords would work.

Plagg nuzzled her neck from inside her blazer. It was nice to have two constant reminders that she wasn't alone. 

As Marinette followed Officer Brady, she noticed that Officer Raincomprix had joined them and that the officers the trio passed kept giving her weird looks. 

They mad it to the back room and Officer Raincomprix opened the door for the two women. 

"Have a seat Mlle Lenoir" said Officer Brady as she and Officer Raincomprix sat across from her at the metal table used for interrogations. 

"Before we let you go through your parents will and the rest of the safe, we do need to ask you a few questions" said Officer Raincomprix

Marinette nodded again

Officer Brady spoke up "Your file says that you were legally emancipated when you were fifteen, is that correct?"  
"Yes officer"  
"Mlle Lenoir," said Officer Raincomprix" The fire fighters believe that the fire was started with a piece of fabric next to and open flame."

Marinette was shocked. "So you think that I set the fire with fabric because you know that I am a fashion designer and because I was emancipated?!?"

Officer Brady looked sheepish. "You saw how all of the other officers were looking at you."

"I would never do that! I mean, yeah, it hurt for a bit but I would never hurt my own parents in favor of revenge." said Marinette with a shaky voice. 

"Do you have any proof?" asked Officer Raincomprix

"I have 24 hour security cameras in my work room" said Marinette, "I was up all night working on a commission for my uncle."  
"Do you have that security footage?"   
"I have it on my phone. Do you want me to send it to you so you can review it?" asked Marinette.  
"That would be great." replied Officer Raincomprix

As Mari opened her phone to send the footage, several notifications came in

A.Cesaire: I can't believe you killed your own parents. You should do everyone a favor and go kill yourself  
N. Lahiffe: Not cool dudette, not cool. Lila was right about you  
A. Agreste: I expected better from you princess. I can't believe we were ever friends  
L. Rossi: Everyone hates you even more now. All of your 'friends' think that you killed your parents. Now at midnight when everyone is asleep, go to your 'boyfriends' roof and take a gun to your head. Trust me, you will do everyone a favor by killing yourself.

Marinette sighed as she sent the video. What a typical weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming in 1-2 days!


	3. Chapter Two - Police Station Flashbacks

Looking up at the officers, Marinette was torn. Should she report her ex friends for harassment on wait and get Tim and Damian's help. Either way she had to take care of something else first. 

"Before we let you go through the things that survived the fire and the safe," said Officer Raincomprix, "Is there anyone else we should contact about your parents death?"

Marinette looked down with a sad smile. "You should probably contact my maternal aunt. Bridgette Cheng. Her phone number is (XXX)XXX-XXXX." Marinette gently pat her purse for reassurance.

Officer Brady slid a box of tissues across the table to Marinette. "We will be outside if you need us." she said as she and Officer Raincomprix stood up leaving Marinette, a cardboard box, and the now open safe. 

With shaking hands, Marinette dragged the safe towards her. She reached in the black box and pulled out the first item. Her parents will.

\--When we,(Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng) die, everything we own goes to our daughter Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A quarter of our savings will go to Mental Health and Children's charities. The rest is to go to Marinette. If she has also died. Please follow her will.--

The next thing out was her will. The one that she had written when the akuma attacks became deadlier. 

\--If I die an untimely death, all of my belongings and savings are to be divided among my parents, Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng, my friends, specifically Chloe Bourgeois, Luka Couffaine, and Kagami Tsuguri. If they are unwilling all of my savings are to go to children's and mental health charities. If my parents are dead as well, please follow the instructions above.--

Marinette let out a sad little laugh. She was going to donate a lot of money to those charities, both as Marinette Lenoir and as MEL.

Plagg nuzzled her.

The next things that she pulled out weren't as important.  
Their passports along with her old one.  
Their birth certificates.  
Her mothers sapphire and pearl earring and necklace set. Pretty, but heavy.

The second to last item was pulled out with shaking hands.  
When Marinette saw what it was, her breath caught in her throat.  
In her hands was a small plastic baggie with the word Photos printed on it in her fathers messy handwriting.

Marinette's purse opened and a small read head poked out.

"Marinette", said Tikki, "Can we download those photos when we get home?"

"Why?" asked Marinette.

"I wanna see what you looked like when you were younger", Tikki explained.

"Maybe" Marinette replied, "just not today"

With that, Tikki went back into her purse to munch on another cookie.

Marinette sighed, "One more thing left" 

She reached into the safe for the slat time and drew out a large black and red book with gold embellishments. It was large and heavy, but not unbearably so.

Marinette opened it, thinking it was just bakery records. 

Once she opened it she promptly slammed it back closed with a bang that caused Plagg to poke his head out of hiding spot.

"Pigtails! What was that for?" he complained, "I was just starting to get into a post cheese nap! And then you had to go and close that thing super loudly!"

Tikki peeked out "Don't be rude you Stinky Sock" she said, "and besides, our little bug probably has a good reason for slamming the book."

All throughout the kwamis exchange, Marinette was staring at the book with a blank stare.

"They look so happy" Marinette finally whispered.

"Wah/Hum?" were their eloquent responses. 

"My parents" said Marinette, "they look so happy in that picture."

"What do you mean?" asked Tikki.

"Its a photo album from before I was born" Marinette explained.

"Oh" squeaked Tikki.

As Marinette stood up tho puss the box of things that survived the fire, Tikki and Plagg ducked back into their hiding places.  
Marinette peered into the box. Most, if not everything, was either melted or charred in some way.

The first thing out was a partially melted video game controller. On the non melted side was the word Booyah! scratched into it. 

~-~

14 year old Marinette had just crushed her father in a game of Ultimate Mecha Strike again.

"Booyah! And that is how you do it. Marinette Style!" she said victoriously.

"I have an idea", said her father, "We should scratch your catchphrase into one of the controllers"

"Why?" questioned the girl

"As a reminder of this night" he explained.  
~-~

Marinette sighed wistfully. A memory of a happy family before shit got real.

The next thing out of the box was half of a beautiful koi painting. What was once a large Koi fish, was now charred at the top and bottom and the colors had been turned brown from the smoke.  
Her mother had been so proud of herself.

~-~

"Marinette" Called her mother "I finished the painting! Come see!"

12 year old Marinette came running down the stairs, tripping on the last step, eager to see her mothers work.

"It looks gorgeous Maman! Where are you going to hang it? asked Marinette.

"I was thinking of putting it near the entrance so we would always see it." replied Sabine  
~-~

Marinette put aside the painting.  
The third thing out was a corner of one of their aprons.  
It had the bakery logo that Marinette designed on it.

~-~

"Marinette!" Tom called "I need your help!"

13 year old Marinette stood at the top of the stairs. "What do you need help with Papa?"

"I need you to come up with a new shop logo."

"Sure Papa" agreed Marinette

"I need to get back to the bakery" said her father, as he ran away.

"I- but- papa- any requirements...?"   
~-~

The last item was the least burnt. A photo of the three of them in their living room.

~-~

"Come on, come on, come on! The timers ticking" cried a 14 year old Marinette, as she pushed her parents to their spots.

"Smile!" 

The flash went off.   
Once the family of three could see again, they crowded around the camera to look at the photo.

"Why, that's perfect, Bao Bao." Sabine kissed Marinettes forehead, "You are really good at photography"

Tomorrow I'll get it printed. I even have the perfect frame!" Tom spun his daughter and wife around in circle.  
~-~

Marinette scoffed as she put the picture in the box faced down. 'A perfect frame for a perfect picture of a picture perfect happy family'

As she packed everything back into the box, Marinette made up her mind.   
She would report her old classmates for harassment and then go to Gotham to surprise her boyfriend for valentines day. 

As Marinette stood up from the table, she got a bit light headed. She swayed for a second before heading to the door with an incoming headache. 

Officer Raincomprix was waiting outside for her. "Have you got everything, Mlle.Lenoir?" 

Marinette shifted the box to her hip. "Yes I have officer, I would also like to report a case of cyber bullying and harassment."

"Will you send me screenshots of your evidence and phone numbers so that I can look into it?" Questioned Officer Raincomprix. 

"Of course Officer" Marinette pulled out her phone. Thankfully there weren't anymore text messages. 

Once the images and phone numbers were sent, Marinette made her way to the front lobby of the police station where Officer Brady was talking with the receptionist. And by the subtle blush on both of their cheeks, the two women were both crushing on each hard. 

Marinette made eye contact with Officer Brady and waved goodbye. And no one could prove that Marinette shot the officer with a wink and a thumbs up. 

When she got to the door, she paused.  
Marinette scoffed internally as she pushed open the heavy metal door.  
'Officer Raincomprix would mention something about investigating the old class to Sabrina, who would pry for more details, and then in turn warn the class so that they would delete any messages to make it look like Marinette was making things up.' Marinette rolled her eyes, annoyed that her skill to think ahead was turning on her. 

"Oh well. I guess I will just have to get the big guns involved later" Marinette muttered as she strode down the now pouring street.   
'Funny' she thought, 'the weather suits my mood'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is half a day late. life got in the way.  
> Next chapter will be up in 2-3 days!


	4. not a chapter sorry

hiiiiii! ducky here! this story is going on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. i hope to be back making chapters by my summer break so fingers  
crossed! depression and life decided to say fuck you to my plans. but i will be back by (hopefully) june!  
love you all so much! stay safe!  
xoxo ducky


End file.
